


Spare Change

by KawafujiTakao



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawafujiTakao/pseuds/KawafujiTakao
Summary: Hinata and Oboro spend a few days apart, so Hinata tries to make up for it by taking her out on a date.





	Spare Change

"Y-you're-you're squeezing the breath out of me." Choked Oboro  towards a grinning Hinata. 

Despite her struggles, Hinata didn't loosen his grip around his girlfriend. 

"Well," He started, "You manage to catch my breath whenever I simply look at you. Consider this payback. Besides, I haven't seen you in like forEVER!"

"It's been four days."

"Yeah." Hinata pulled apart, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Forever."

In attempt to hide the smile and blush now growing on her face, she returned the hug, (albiet late) wrapping her arms around his physique figure. 

"Whatever." He was warm. Perhaps too warm, which his skin sticking to hers from the sweat that coated his bare arms proved. But that didn't matter, because although he was an idiot and four days was no where NEAR forever, it sure was much too long to be apart from him. "Sorry I had to go teach those trainees. They were the worst."

"How 'bout I make it up to you?" His head rested on hers as he inhaled the scent of dirt masking the soap from her shower last night. 

"Yeah?"

"Let's go shopping or something. I'll buy you whatever you want, as long as it's cheap enough of course"

Oboro let go of him and playfully punched him in the chest. "That's not whatever I want."

"Hey!" Hinata laughed that laugh of his where the sun seemed to shine and the grass seemed to grow a few shades greener. "Choosers can't be beggers."

"That's not even how the phrase goes!"

Hinata simply rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, lets go before the day is too late."

_____

"It's hot." Hinata said exasperated as they walked through crowds of people in the market.

"I told you we should have gotten changed before coming here."

"But I haven't seen you in so long." He told her with a forced pout. "I wanted to go out with you right away."

"Then don't complain about the heat."

Hinata grumbled. Followed by another grumble, his stomach.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Heh Heh. Nope!"

They walked until they came to a stand selling sweets. Hinata glared at the menu, mouth watering from the very idea of sugar filling his empty system.

"You need solid food, not candy!"

"Apples are solid food."

"Not when they're coated in caramel!"

Hinata didn't listen, and instead ordered two candied apples: one for himself, and one for Oboro.

The elderly man behind the counter just laughed as he prepared the two of them their treat. Hinata payed and accepted them graciously. 

"Since it is so hot," Hinata said as he already impatiently started licking the caramel off his apple. "How about we go sit on the edge of that fountain. The mist will feel great!"

"Sure, sure." Oboro agreed absentmindedly, as she was too focused on not letting the summer heat melt a sticky mess of caramel all over her clothes.

The effort was wasted when Hinata, having consumed his apple like some kind of starved beast, placed a sticky caramel-coated hand atop hers.

As aggravated as it made her, it also made heat rise to her face. She swore she'd never get used to his little displays of affection. 

It took her much longer to eat hers than he took. He was bored clearly, and layed his head on her shoulder. "Let's play a game." Hinata cleared his throat. In this game, we people watch and try and guess what kind of conversations they are having with who they're with. You go first."

Oboro thought his idea of a 'game' sounded a litle creepy. But at the same time, it did sound kind of fun, so she played along.

"Alright. Those guys." She pointed towards two men, about their age, clearly in an argument of some sorts. She mustered up the deepest voice she could achieve. "Look, Bartholomew. I'm not saying oranges are GROSS, I'm just saying they burn my mouth with all the acid."

Hinata laughed louder than he should have, and Oboro blushed because GODS there was no way the two boys couldn't hear his boisterousness. She prayed they wouldn't realize they were kind of being watched.

"Ok, Ok," Hinata clamped the other sticky hand on top of her free one, now covered by two of Hinata's sugary palms, while the other one still held a sweetened apple. "I'll be guy number two." His voice took a high, sassy feminine note (because apparently that kind of stuff was funny to boys. Oboro found it comical too, but she'd never admit it) and he continued the dialogue.

"Uhh look, you're my friend and all but if you don't like oranges we like, gotta break up."

Oboro's turn, in the same heavy voice. "Joke's on you, I've been dating your sister." 

"You two-timing son of a bitch! Orange you glad I've been dating YOUR sister too?"

"Well if that's how it is then FINE."

"FINE!"

At that, as if there made up conversation was word for word, the two boys turned their backs on one another and walked away.

Hinata, visibly dying from laughter, had tears forming in his eyes.

"That was a stupid game!" Oboro told him, back in her regular voice .

"Then why are you smiling?" He asked between gasps for breath. 

"Because you're a cute idiot."

His laughing ceased and red flowered up his cheeks. His freckles always shown the darkest when he was blushing. "Am not." He got up from were he was sitting, claiming the reason to be because Oboro was almost finished with her apple, but knowing perfectly well because he was embarrassed.

He coughed to hide his coyness, and dug his fingers into his pocket for loose change.

"Here." He dropped a sticky coin into her hand. "Make a wish and throw it into the fountain."

'Seems like a waste.' Is what she wanted to say, but instead she decided he would just push the matter until she listened, and gave up.

She watched as he closed his eyes, mouthing his wish as if the more he believed, the more likely it would be to come true. Then he tossed the coin and it landed in the water with a thunk.

"Your turn!"

Oboro growled. Wishing? What a load of crap! Instead she threw it in just to appease him.

"Let's get going." She told him, getting up from her sitting spot. However, Hinata stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Tell me what you wished for!" A sly grin was planted on his face.

"Y-you tell me yours first!" Oh no. Why'd he have to ask that? Now she'd have to lie.

"Hmm." Hinata's face grew a soft hue of red once more. "I can't tell you."

"Why's that?" She prodded, killing time in order to formulate a good alibi. 

"Because. I could tell anyone, anyone but you." He looked away from her, focusing his eyes on anything but her. 

Okay, maybe she was curious now. Just a little. "Please?"

He looked back, knowing full well she'd wear a face of innocence and conviction that he just couldn't say no to. "I-...I wished I felt like you liked be back."

Oboro was taken aback. Literally. And if not for a Hinata with good reflexes she would have cracked the back of her skull into a fountain.

The two were both red now, as Hinata held her leaning over a water fountain like she was some kind of princess in a dance.

"I-you think I don't like you back?!"

"Well, yeah. It always feels like you're forcing yourself to do things when you're around me!"

Oboro, regaining her footing, stood up on her own. "That's because that's exactly what I'm doing. If I didn't like you I wouldn't bother dealing with the nonesense you bring to the table. I wouldn't waste my time with someone I didn't lo-"

She stopped, then tried to hide it with a clearing of her throat. "Uh, could you let go of me? You're getting me sticky."

"I'll let go if you finish what you were saying." Hinata was innocent before, simply wanting his feelings returned. But now that he knew what Oboro admitted he had a cat-like smile on his face, sly and intimidating.

"I love you, idiot! Now let go! And wash your filthy hands!"

Hinata obeyed, but not without a laugh. Hands were shoved into the shallow water to rinse away any caramel residue or string-fibers from Oboro's clothes that may have stuck themselves onto him. "Okay, ready? I still didn't get you whatever you wanted yet."

______

"I have a confession to make. I don't have anymore money."

It was nearing dusk, and most of the stands were closing up anyway. However, Hinata never did get Oboro a gift by her request.

"Well, maybe if you didn't buy this fan," Oboro grabbed the cheaply-made paper fan from Hinata's hand, cooling herself off a bit. "Or those ugly sandals for your poor sore feet." She pretended to take pity. 

"They were supposed to help with my arches! That's what the guy behind the counter said! "

"How about those apples earlier? And the change thrown into the fountain?"

"Those were worth it. I was fed, and I was...well...you know."

"No, I don't."

"I dunno? I was recognized? I can't think of a good word..." He looked away blushing. "Besides! You never did tell me what you wished for."

"You wanna know?" 

"Of course."

"I wished I would have a fun day here with you." Kind of a lie, but not completely, because before they even began their little event that was all she wanted from him anyways. "I never wanted you to buy me anything, I only wanted to spend time with you."


End file.
